


Dar z nebes

by AliNasweter



Series: Na dlouhé vyprávění [1]
Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: „Víš, jak to chodí. Byli jsme mladí... stalo se, a já si nemohl vzít prostou dívku. Pak se objevil tvůj otec... tedy Martin, a postaral se o vás."Vrátíme se na začátek roku 1384, kdy se mladý Racek Kobyla dozvídá, že bude otcem.Spoilery - pokud jste za výzvědnou misí na Vraníku, směle čtěte dál.>Will be translated into English.>> Now translated!





	Dar z nebes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Godsend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446340) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter)



> \- píše se rok 1384  
> \- datum narození Racka Kobyly není známo, ale (na svou zodpovědnost) pracuji s letopočtem 1369 (v době hry má tedy 34 let), v této povídce má 15 let  
> \- stejně tak ani datum narození Jindřicha není známo, odhaduji, že je mu v době hry (1403) tak 19 let  
> \- Martin (kovář, mečíř a Jindřichův otec) je o něco starší, narodil se r. 1360  
> \- Jindřichova matka se tady jmenuje Anna, je stejně stará jako Racek

Zvuk jejího hlasu mu málem podlomil kolena; zadíval se na západ slunce a úplně zapomněl, že si nevyrazil na večerní projížďku, jako to občas dělával, když se mu přes den nepovedlo utéct od povinností. Dnes to bylo obzvlášť složité; otec trval na tom, aby se připravil na cestu do Kutné Hory, jeho družina byla nervózní a podrážděná, jelikož s ním musela za poslední dva měsíce prochodit stovky kilometrů. Měl ve skupince dvanácti mužů pět takových, kteří by šli raději po rukou, než aby sedli na koně. Samozřejmě museli jet tak jako tak, byla to jejich povinnost, ale cestovali pomalu. Mužů nebylo nazbyt, nemohl si zrovna vybírat.

„Vždycky se tak zamyslíš,“ zasmála se a on počkal, než se uvelebí v seně, aby se k ní mohl připojit. „Mohla bych ti osedlat koně a ujet, ani by sis nevšiml.“ Reagoval by, kdyby nevěděl, že jsou to slova vyřčená jen se zdánlivou lehkostí, ale nepoznal, jestli mají odvést pozornost jeho, nebo její.

„V tomhle ses vždycky lišila od ostatních vesničanů, Anno,“ řekl tiše, a kde by ji jindy pohladil, se teď jenom usmál. „Snažíš se chodit okolo horké kaše, protože si myslíš, že si s přímočarostí nevím rady.“

Hnědovlasá dívka, stále rozcuchaná z celodenní práce na poli, na něj vypočítavě přimhouřila oči. Byly to nádherné oči, tmavě hnědé, laskavé a něžné.

„Jsem těhotná,“ řekla. Nemilosrdně rozmetala veškeré předem připravené monology a zadívala se chlapci do očí. „Racku? Slyšíš – jsi tady se mnou?“ Až když ucítil její drsné ruce na tvářích, probral se z transu. K jeho překvapení ho nezavalila vlna výčitek ani výhrůžek. Usmívala se na něj měkce a smířlivě. „Tady vidíš, proč na tebe musím opatrně.“

Dovedl si to představit – co by si lhal do kapsy, už si to představoval několikrát. Ženu a dítě, děti. Někdy to byla představa s nevěstou bez tváře, někdy to byla Anna, usměvavá a plná energie, pyšná na své syny a dcery. V bezpečí jeho představ bylo dětí vždycky více, aspoň tři starší chlapci, aby měl kdo dědit a ochraňovat, a dvě holky, aby se v domácnosti zachoval zdravý rozum a pořádek.

Cvičné souboje s dřevěnými meči, opatrná a nejistá jízda na koni, snaha o natáhnutí luku, večery nad knihou. Přemýšlel, kde by sehnal někoho ochotného nakreslit lesní ptactvo, aby pro děti bylo jednodušší je rozpoznat jak podle zvuku, tak podle peří. On sám se nikdy kreslit nepokoušel, ale…

To všechno bylo pryč – jako sfouknutí svíčky, jako lusknutí prsty. Anna ho bedlivě sledovala, slunce zapadalo a vůbec ho nezajímalo, že jednomu mladému muži se právě hroutí svět. Zamrkal na ni. Kůň za jejich zády dál nevzrušeně přežvykoval seno a mlaskáním narušoval ticho, stejně jako vážnost situace.

„Nemám v úmyslu ti dělat problémy,“ povzdychla si Anna a znovu se od mladíka odtáhla. „Vím, že by tě manželství s chudou ženskou zničilo, navíc by… mám pocit, že kdyby mě nezabil můj táta, tak by to udělal ten tvůj.“

Do očí se mu draly slzy. Žena měla dar počít život, a byla za to trestána, kdykoli nesplnila společností dané požadavky. To dítě bylo – _bude_ jeho, a přece by dostal maximálně domácí vězení, kdyby měl tu drzost a oznámil otci, že si vezme prostou ženu, a je jedno jak počestnou. Možná by ho poslal za hranice, kdyby trval na svém, nebo ještě hůř, do kláštera, zatímco Anna by byla vystavena posměchu a ostudě. Nastávající matky v její situaci kolikrát porodily mrtvé děti. Snad je trestal Bůh, tvrdili vesničané. Sám pro sebe si myslel, že za to mohla jejich vlastní jedovatá nenávist. Ta by uštvala i ďábla, natož těhotnou ženu.

Racek pohlédl na dívčino bříško. Neviděl žádnou změnu.

„Postarám se o vás,“ vyhrkl najednou. Mohli žít jinde, někde daleko, uměl psát i počítat i číst, bez problémů by se uživil v Praze, ano-

„Racku,“ šeptla Anna naléhavě, netrpělivá z jeho výletů do vlastní hlavy. Roztržitě na ni pohlédl, jako by mu překážela v jeho plánování. „Nechci ze Skalice odejít. Mám tady rodinu, máma potřebuje moji pomoc… a já budu potřebovat její. Jsem tady šťastná. Vím, že ty taky. Měla jsem vždycky pocit, že jsi tu raději než doma ve Dvorci.“

„Ty…“ zalkl se. „Ty chceš…“

Divže mu nevrazila facku. V očích se jí mihly blesky, tvář potemněla hněvem.

„Ne!“ zasyčela rozhořčeně a on se stáhl. Nemyslel si to, nikdy by ji neobvinil, jen se prostě lekl! „To dítě chci. Postarám se o něj,“ pokračovala horlivě, rukama si objímajíc stále ploché bříško. „Jen jsem ti přišla říct, že mi nic nedlužíš. Nemusíš… nemusíš si kvůli nám ničit život.“

_Ničit?_

„Ty bys o mne nestála?“ zeptal se, stále zmaten tím odmítnutím. Hněv jí z tváře vyprchal stejně rychle, jako se objevil. Měkce se usmála. Nemusela nic říkat. Viděl, jak by to dopadlo. Nesměl by se oženit bez otcova souhlasu, který by určitě nedostal. Kdyby utekli do Prahy, neměli by žádné peníze, a než by se dokázali usadit, Anna by už jistě porodila. Co kdyby se nedokázal uživit, co kdyby Anna onemocněla, nebo dokonce dítě? Z jednoho neuváženého rozhodnutí by snadno mohl způsobit smrt dvou lidí, kteří by mu na světě byli nejdražší.

„Nějak se o sebe postarám. Nemusíš mít starosti. Stejně teď budeš zase hodně cestovat, nemám pravdu? Za jak dlouho se vrátíš z Kutné Hory?“ Další milostivé vysvobození.

„Nevím,“ pokrčil rameny a vzal si stéblo slámy, aby něčím zaměstnal ruce. „Každá návštěva se protáhne… buď rychtář nechce komunikovat s mládětem, jak mě naposledy nazval, a místo jednoho podpisu posílá z Kutné Hory do Dvorce posla s dopisy, což trvá celé týdny, nebo se zdrží jeden z mých mužů.“

„Jiní pánové by je tam nechali,“ namítla s úsměvem. „Pořád si na ně stěžuješ, ale máš je rád.“

„Myslím, že tady tentokrát některé nechám. Za tu dobu jsem si vyhlédl cesty, u kterých je málo pravděpodobné, že by nás někdo přepadl. Na stezkách nebývají skoro vůbec, zatímco u hlavních cest je tábořiště lapků jedno vedle druhého.“

Starostlivě se na něj zamračila. „Doufám, že tu necháš jenom nějaké pacholky a ne rytíře.“

Jen se zasmál. „Vždycky je nějak prostřídám, aby nebyli moc protivní. Pak se při táboření snadno chytnou a kolikrát se stalo, že jsem je od sebe musel trhat já sám,“ povzdychl si utrápeně, ale oči mu pobaveně svítily. „Jenom jednoho muže beru pokaždé. Skvělý mečíř, a ještě lepší bojovník. Hodněkrát mi zachránil život. Nikdy mi neřekl, kde se to všechno naučil.“

„Pak jsem ráda, že půjde s tebou,“ přikývla Anna spokojeně. Racek zakroutil hlavou.

„Tentokrát ne,“ odtušil. „Naposledy jsem ho v Kutné Hoře ztratil… byl to jenom okamžik, zmizel mi z očí a já se po něm sháněl čtrnáct dní, než mě napadlo se zeptat stráží. Prý se s kýmsi nepohodl na trhu, dostal se do nějaké hromadné rvačky. Ti, kteří vyvázli živí, skončili v base. Pustili ho den nato, když jsem prokázal, že je se mnou, ale zakázali mu vstup do města. Myslím, že mu jenom prospěje, když na nějaký čas zůstane na venkově. Je čím dál nevrlejší.“

„Ale zbude ti někdo na ochranu, ne snad?“ ujišťovala se Anna. Jen se usmál. Slyšela v tom vyprávění jenom jednu věc – _nejlepší bojovník se mnou tentokrát nebude._ Bude z ní dobrá matka. Možná trošku úzkostlivá, možná příliš starostlivá, ale milující a laskavá. Znovu zvážněl, když si vzpomněl, proč tady vůbec seděli.

„Nevím, na jak dlouho se loučím. Z Kutné Hory odjedu zpátky do Dvorce, abych zpravil strýce, a pak se vrátím sem za otcem. Tou dobou už nejspíš půjde poznat…“ znovu se odmlčel.

„Jak jsem řekla,“ pravila Anna rozhodně, zatímco se zvedala ze sena a oprašovala si šaty, „o to už se postarám. Vždycky tě budu mít ráda,“ dodala najednou, snad váhavě. Pak si k mladíkovi znovu přidřepla a vlepila mu pusu na tvář. „Anežka a Jindřich,“ šeptla. „Líbí?“

Nebyla to tolik otázka na vkus jako pozvánka do jejich společného života, života matky a dítěte. Musel se párkrát zhluboka nadechnout, než odpověděl: „Líbí.“

***

Za cestu do Kutné Hory ho přepadli jenom jednou, cesta z Kutné Hory do Dvorce byla o dost horší. Ve třech případech vyvázl s odřenýma ušima. Schylovalo se k zimě, lapkové měli strach a hlad. Mnozí zaútočili i v nevýhodě, proti přesile. Většinou bývali ve skupině čtyři, maximálně šest, tolik jako doprovodu Racka Kobyly ze Dvorce, mladého syna královského výběrčího daní. Otec stárl a slábl, rozhodl se syna zasvětit do rodinného řemesla dříve, než původně plánoval. Nebyla to stálá a bezpečná práce jako farmaření nebo kovářství, výběrčí daní byl neustále v pohybu a musel spát s jedním okem otevřeným. Dokud měl u sebe královské peníze, byl v nebezpečí.

Strýc doma ve Dvorci se mu smál, když viděl, jak je nervózní. „Kam ten spěch, kam ten spěch?“ volal žoviálně, když Racek odmítl večeři, snídani i postel. „Cesta do Skalice je dlouhá, tvůj otec těch pár dní ještě počká.“

Bylo to bezmála půl roku, co byl naposledy ve Skalici. Co viděl otce. Annu. Jak teď asi žila? Našla si manžela, nebo ji vyhnali? Co když už ani nebyla naživu? Ne. Její otec by to nedovolil. Lidé ve Skalici si nemohli vybírat na základě hříchů té a oné rodiny, od koho budou nakupovat a od koho ne. Kdo měl zeleninu, prodával zeleninu, kdo měl maso, prodával maso. Jeden mlynář, jeden kovář, jeden obchodník. Pokud jste si nerozuměli s obchodníkem v Praze, šli jste k jinému. Když se vám to samé stalo ve Skalici, museli jste spolknout hrdost a jít, pokud byste raději nepošli hlady.

Jeho muži byli unavení a on nakonec svolil, že zůstanou na noc. Ráno za svítání pojedou zpět do Skalice.

***

Snažil se moc nespěchat. Někde v jakémsi realistickém koutku mysli samozřejmě věděl, že na něj ve Skalici nečeká těhotná manželka, ale jenom práce. Co se jeho týkalo, jel tam vlastně jenom podat zprávu svému otci a nenápadně zjistit, jak to vypadá s dívkou, která čekala jeho dítě.

Z otcovy přítomnosti se uvolnil až k večeru. Zamířil do kasárny, aby zkontroloval druhou polovinu své družiny. Procházel mezi nimi, zdravil je a ptal se na vše možné jako vždycky. Jeden si stihl zlomit nohu, druhý se přiotrávil, další dva se zamilovali, pátý voják všechny rozčiloval klepáním do stolu, tak ho poslali na obchůzku vesnice, a ten šestý seděl toporně u stolu pod dřevěnou střechou a nemluvil.

„Vážně jsi mi na cestě dost chyběl,“ pozdravil ho Racek s úsměvem. „Kolikrát jsem se k nepříteli otočil zády a zapomněl, že tam nejsi,“ dodal. Nebyla to výčitka, ale voják stejně svěsil ramena, jako by mu jeho pán spílal. „Martine, jsi v pořádku?“

„Jsem, pane,“ odvětil. „Jen jsem se zamyslel. A rád vidím, že jsi dorazil v jednom kuse i navzdory mé nepřítomnosti. Vždycky jsem tvrdil, že se jenom podceňuješ,“ zazubil se. Martinovi bylo přes dvacet, byl vyšší a mohutnější než většina mládenců jeho věku, ruce měl silné z práce i boje a hlas hluboký a rázný. Vzbuzoval respekt a Racek k němu vzhlížel, jako by vzhlížel ke staršímu bratrovi, kdyby nějakého měl. „Než odejdeš, pane,“ vyhrkl najednou, a zněl tak neobvykle nejistě a váhavě, až se Racek skutečně začal obávat, že se stalo něco hrozného, nebo že se něco stát teprve má. Možná někdo poslal dopis z Kutné Hory, že si Martin ze Dvorce zaslouží oprátku a nikoli svobodu, i kdyby to byla svoboda mimo Kutnou Horu? Posadil se.

„Dlouho jsem přemýšlel, jak bych začal,“ ztišil Martin hlas, důvěrně se k chlapci naproti naklonil. „A pořád jsem na to nepřišel. Dostal jsem varování, že prý na to nemám jít moc zhurta, ale víš, že já to jinak neumím.“

Racek už věděl.

Ještě netušil, ale už to prostě _věděl_. U srdce ho píchlo a útroby se mu stáhly úzkostí. Nedal na sobě nic znát. Povědomá slova zabolela víc, než by si kdy představoval. Martin byl natolik zabraný do svého proslovu, že si nesnází svého pána vůbec nevšiml.

„Potkal jsem dívku. Chtěl bych se s ní oženit. Ona souhlasila, stejně jako její otec… a já si myslel, že bude nejlepší si o tom s tebou promluvit.“

„Na něco takového se mě nemusíš…“ začal Racek roztřeseně, ale nedokázal pokračovat.

„Hodně cestuješ, a já byl vždy po tvém boku. Jako první se tě tedy ptám jako svého pána. Dáš mi svolení k tomu, abych se oženil a usadil zde ve Skalici?“

Ne. Ne! Proč zrovna ty? Proč ne někdo jiný, někdo méně... dokonalý?

Zarazil se, zmaten svými myšlenkami. Martin se dokáže postarat o ženu, o rodinu, dovede je ochránit před nebezpečím. To je přece _dobře_.

„Ovšem, Martine. Budeš mi samozřejmě chybět, moc. Ale… možná to pro tebe bude lepší?“ donutil se k úsměvu. „Zdá se mi, že ti boj nikdy moc nevoněl, a mé služby ti nenabízejí nic jiného než krev.“ Mečíř k němu překvapeně vzhlédl. Vždycky si myslel, že svůj rostoucí odpor k násilí skrývá dobře. „Jak…“ odkašlal si Racek, aby získal trochu času i kuráže. „Jak se ale budeš živit? Mečíř na vesnici…“

Martin se usmál, jako by otázku čekal. „Kovář mě vzal do učení. Jeho dcery se provdaly do větších měst a syn zemřel ještě v kolébce. Budu pro něj pracovat, dokud mu nebudu moct vyplatit cenu kovárny.“

Prostě jen tak. Skvělý válečník a šikovný mečíř. Všeho se vzdá a začne znovu od píky, přestože by si v jakémkoli jiném městě vydělal dvanáctinásobek. V jindy divokých očích se mu zračil klid a Racek znovu pocítil cosi podivného, špinavého, zlomyslného, jakéhosi jedovatého hada v útrobách. Na moment zavládlo ticho.

„Jako pána ses mě tedy zeptal,“ rozhodl se udělat první krok. Martin si nejspíš stále myslel, že netuší, o co se jedná. Tuhle domněnku mu jenom potvrdil, když znovu prudce zdvihl hlavu. „Teď se mě budeš ptát jako koho?“

„Jako otce dítěte, kterého Anna nosí pod srdcem,“ odpověděl voják tiše.

Racek sebou netrhl jen s vypětím všech sil. Na jedné straně stála logika a starost o nezabezpečenou ženu, na straně druhé byla závist a žárlivost. Ano, už tu emoci identifikoval, už ji dokonce přijal, a za tu krátkou chvíli, co se s ní potýkal, už se za ni z celého srdce nenáviděl. „Jsem ti vděčný,“ řekl nakonec. Věděl, co má říct, a doufal, že to tak jednou bude i cítit. Martin mu vyřeší veškeré problémy. Musí se na to dívat nezaujatě, jinak to nezvládne. „Anna je obdivuhodná žena, a bude z ní skvělá manželka i matka,“ dodal diplomaticky. Martin ho pozoroval. „Jen… kdy jste se vlastně…?“

Přece jen to bylo překvapivé, že se někdo vědomě spustil s těhotnou dívkou. Musela se mu opravdu líbit, když…

„Asi dva týdny po tvém odjezdu, pane,“ přiznal Martin. Rackovi málem zaskočilo.

„Tys tedy nevěděl, že je těhotná?“ vydechl nevěřícně.

„Nevěděl,“ odvětil mečíř klidně, nevzrušeně. Odmlčel se, dokud nebyl procházející strážný z doslechu. „Řekla mi to, když jsem ji chtěl požádat o ruku.“

„Nemyslel sis tedy, že…“ Nebyl to jeho dobrý den. Výřečnost byla jeho silnou stránkou, dokud nedošlo na soukromý život.

„Ne,“ pousmál se voják laskavě. „Nikdy jsme spolu nebyli… takhle,“ a k Rackovu překvapení se bezmála začervenal. „Ale všichni si to myslí. Celá vesnice samozřejmě zuřila, když jsem řekl, že se napřed musím zeptat svého pána, jestli se smím oženit, ale věřili, že budeš souhlasit, tak mě nezlynčovali.“ Nervózně se zazubil, jako by to byl příběh, u kterého doufal, že se mu jednou bude moci upřímně zasmát. „I když je prý neodpustitelné, aby byla těhotná žena neprovdaná. Udělali výjimku… pan Jindřich, Annin otec, roznesl drb, že nemá na věno a že tudíž musí pár měsíců šetřit. Lidé to přijali, na vesnici to není zas tak neobvyklé. Dokud se dítě narodí do spořádané rodiny, nemají důvod nám dělat problémy.“

Racek se přistihl, jak se omlouvá, že si dal s cestou zpátky načas. Martin se na něj znovu usmál, a byl to ten bratrský úsměv, kterého si Racek vážil nejvíce. Všechno dopadlo dobře. Pro všechny. Anna bude mít skvělého muže, silného a schopného, Martin zase krásnou a milující ženu. Oba budou mít dítě, pak možná další, svoje vlastní, a jejich děti zase poctivé a pracovité rodiče. Idylická představa.

A on… on… možná jednou taky…

Klidně se zvedl od stolu, přestože v hlavě mu hučelo a srdce divoce tlouklo. Musel pryč, a to hned. Poděkoval, poblahopřál, přislíbil svou účast na svatbě, rozloučil se, odešel. Zavřel se do své komnaty, důrazně napomenul služebnictvo, že si nepřeje být rušen, a zatímco se místnost postupně potápěla do hlubší a hlubší tmy, seděl na kraji studené postele a nalíval si jednu sklenici vína za druhou, dokud neupadl do neklidného spánku.


End file.
